The Idea of Him
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Yvette gets a job as a secretary for the Prime Minister. Turns out, she gets far more than she ever thought she would in many, many ways. The Prime Minister has plans of his own. Will include a variety of characters. Nidhogg/Louie(one-sided), Nidhogg Yevtte, among other pairings.
1. First Day

Notes: For the past couple of months(since December) Love Nikki has become one of those games that has EATEN ME ALIVE and given the nature of the game will do so for quite some time. And all because of one man: Nidhogg. He decided that he would be my husbando. Yea...honestly, this adaptation is all about him and his relations with pretty much everyone in Miraland.

* * *

She never thought for a single moment that she would end up anywhere near Prime Minister Nidhogg's office, much less be in it. Yvette applied for an interview simply figuring that it wouldn't hurt to try. She assumed that she would get nothing. Instead, she got a call back and now she paced around the office, realizing that she didn't even know what he looked like. The perks of being inattentive to the Lilith Kingdom news. Now, she regretted it, but admitted that it added some excitement as mysteries can be fun.

She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a bow that created a softening look. Beyond that, all was simple and more then suitable for office work. She kept her hair above her shoulders and barely wore make-up. She never saw the need to be anything beyond Simple and Elegant. She kept telling herself to sit down, but couldn't. The door opened, but it was one of the other workers.

"The Prime Minister will be in shortly," she said before leaving.

Yvette froze and simply stood there like a deer in headlights. She knew that she should be more confident, but all she could manage was to force herself to continue pacing while her nerves kept her on edge. She wondered if he would like her. Would she get the job? Would she get anything other than being thrown out a window? She chuckled quietly and then the sound of boots shut her up. She turned, her dark eyes widening.

In walked a DARK LORD or so she thought. Or the Ghost of Christmas Future? She couldn't be sure. A black veil covered his face; she couldn't even see his eyes. Every piece of clothing he wore, even the cape that billowed behind him, was black.

/So...the Prime Minister of Lilith is a giant shadow/? She did not dare ask that question. "Uhm...hello, Prime Minister..."

The veiled man said nothing and Yvette wanted to die. He walked over to his desk.

"You're not sitting," he finally stated, his tenor voice like cooled silk.

"Oh...no. You're right," she quickly sat down in front of him.

"I like your shirt," he said. "I appreciate modesty. There's not enough of it."

She blushed while her knees stuck together like a school girl's. "Than...thank you."

"Why are you doing that?"

Yvette straightened. "Uh, I don't know. I'm sorry." She realized that even though she couldn't really see his eyes, she could swear that they were a golden amber, a very rare eye color. /Why am I thinking this? What am I doing? I don't want to ruin this.../

"Is this your first interview?"

She nodded. "Yes, it is. I just graduated from Cicia design school. I...I'm wondering what you expect from me?"

"You're interviewing me?"

"Oh, uhm...sorry."

He leaned back against his chair, tilting his head to the side. Yvette couldn't read him at all and maybe that was the point of the veil.

"I learned early in my life to expect nothing," he said, "so I expect nothing from you. I do, however, hope and if you've been paying attention to the people around you, you'll find that I demand."

"Ah yes, I heard all about that," Yvette nodded. "You're very strict."

"The rumors about me are false. I'm actually worse."

She honestly couldn't tell if he was kidding. "I still want to try."

"Good," he folded his gloved hands in front of him. "So, what do you have to offer?"

"I..." she found herself unable to find the words, but tried anyway. "I work hard. I would be honored to serve as your secretary and I would do the best I can."

"What do you expect from me?" He suddenly asked.

Her eyes widened. "Uhm...I honestly don't know other than people just saying that you're 'strict'. So, I guess I expect that?" She sighed. "May I be honest?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"I can tell you what I don't expect. I don't expect you to see me as any kind of driver. I can't drive at all." She perked up. "I can ride a scooter though and a motorized bicycle." She tried to laugh, but it faded when he offered nothing but silence. "I don't expect you to see me drink coffee. I honestly don't drink coffee. It's too bitter."

"I see. I do drink coffee, so you will to bring me some when I ask, but I would never impose it on you." He paused. "As for driving, you have nothing to worry about there, be assured of that."

"I don't like carrots!" She blurted, then immediately blushed, wishing that she could see his expression.

"Do you think I will feed you carrots?"

"Well, uh...I like bunnies." She felt like someone set her on fire. She wondered if he chuckled. It sounded like he did, but she couldn't tell. "People think that rabbits only eat carrots and that I would like carrots because of it, but I don't and rabbits eat...er...all kinds of fruits and veggies."

The veil moved slightly, so to Yvette, he seemed amused. Or annoyed. She really couldn't tell.

"What you eat is of no concern of mine," he finally replied. "I care about how you will do your job."

"I will...I mean, I will do the best I can."

"As opposed to what exactly?"

"Oh...that's fair, I guess. I mean, no one will say that they would do poorly." When he said nothing, she sighed. "I think it's important to be honest. I know I'm nervous and I'm shy. I'm afraid. I never thought I would be here..."

"You were called here for a reason."

"Uh, well, an interview?"

The veiled man nodded. "I never thought someone like you would even bother to try. I think you have a lot to offer."

Yvette gasped. "I do!? Really?"

"Let me tell you what I do 'expect'. I 'expect' you to be here tomorrow at 8am sharp, not a second later."

She sat up straight. "Really!? Really!? I got the job!?"

"That should be obvious."

"I'll do my best! I promise!" Yvette quickly grabbed her bag and almost ran out of the door, but she didn't. Instead, she walked out and saved the happy running for when she left the building.

* * *

Behind his black veil, Prime Minster Nidhogg watched her leave. Behind his black veil, he smiled. "Yes, you will. You have no idea how perfect you are." Behind his black veil, he leaned back and started at the ceiling. "After all, image is everything."

* * *

Yvette frantically grabbed her work bag from her scooter. She made sure she parked as close to the building as possible while her thoughts raced with what she just did a few minutes. /I don't think I was supposed to turn like that. I mean, no one got hurt. Wait, I did hear some brakes, but it's okay, right? I don't know...I know...I'm here. Okay/. She looked at her watch. "Okay! I'm 15 minutes early! I'll be on time! YAY!" Then, she noticed the smell: Bergamot and Sandalwood. She recalled smelling that in the Prime Minister's office. She sensed a shadow and she turned, her blood turned to ice.

"Why did you cut me off?" Prime Minster Nidhogg asked, his voice like a gentle dagger. Again, he wore a veil, only it was burgundy like the rest of his Classical outfit, except the boots, gloves, and belt. Those were a solid black. She could barely make out his face, but could see that his eyes were bright and angry.

"Uh...cut?" A thousand noes went through Yvette's mind. "I didn't mean to-"

"Answer the question."

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered.

"Answer the question." He repeated, his voice more firm. To Yvette, it felt like a stab wound. She could hear laughter from other workers, but one gesture from Nidhogg's gloved hand silenced them.

"I-realized I was in the wrong lane and I couldn't change," she looked down. "I thought it would be okay..."

"It's not. You're not supposed to turn on that lane. You could have gone straight, switched lanes and turned around. You didn't."

"I was scared I would be late."

Other workers started muttering about how she was "so screwed", but the veil turned their way and they feel silent.

"You wouldn't have been."

"I was scared...I won't do it again."

"Good." He brushed past her, his cologne like a knock out punch. "Follow me."

She did, wondering if he will throw her out a window or continue reprimanding her. She just plain didn't know and it scared her. His veil floated behind him and a part of her wanted to tear it off at least to see his face.

In the office, Nidhogg turned, his arms folded and Yvette knew that he was not yet done, but she ventured first, despite her fear.

"Are you okay?"

"My car has brakes; I know how to use them. I'm just relived I didn't stall. If that happened, I would have been beyond displeased."

"Oh..." Yvette looked down, and then asked. "You drive yourself? There's never been a Lilith Prime Minister who has done that."

"No one drives me, but me," Nidhogg tersely answered as he walked to his desk. "Anyway, there is work to be done that should have been done yesterday." He sat down, his arms folded across the desk. "Here's what I need from you..."

Yvette tried, honesty she tried, but all she ever did was fall apart. Coffee spilled all over her, tea spilled all over her, papers fell everywhere. Even the printer fell to the floor and tears filled her eyes as she tried to fix it. She looked a human disaster zone.

"Nidhogg is going to crucify her," she heard someone say.

"Please no..." Yvette muttered. "I already made him angry." She gathered all the papers she could, but some of them were stained.

Eventually, she found herself sitting on the stairs, ignoring people walking past her as she figured that she'll never get to know them anyway, "I just want to do my best. I guess it's not good enough. It never is." She hugged her knees to her chin and cried. Then, she noticed the smell once again, the cologne: bergamot and sandalwood. She turned, looking upward at the still veiled Prime Minister.

"What are you doing on the stairwell?" He asked, his voice soft but firm. She could barely make out his face, as usual.

"Prime Minister...I...I..."

"Why are you crying?"

Yvette sighed. "Everything went wrong. That's how it is, right? Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong? Right? It all happened to me...at one time."

Nidhogg regarded her under the veil for a few moments until he spun on his booted heel. "Follow me to the lounge."

She did, quivering like a bunny caught by a wolf. She only felt slight relief when they reached the lounge. "I-can't be fired here, right?"

He turned, his veil swirling around him. "I can fire you anywhere."

She said nothing. /I guess so...my first day.../.

With one swift motion Nidhogg removed his veil. Yvette simply blinked, wanting to look away, but unable to do so. She could list dozens of men, including Prince Royce, who looked better than he did and yet not one of those men had that certain something. The something that said "look at me!" The something that said "keep looking at me". The something that said "I will command what I will." Must be the eyes. They were indeed a golden amber, not particularly piercing, but Yvette knew that they could be. Then there was his hair, short and dark yet there was a white streak in the front. She knew he was older than her by at least a decade, but anyone with eyes knew that he was still quite young and in the line between masculine and feminine. "Je ne se quios." She whispered, not believing what she just did.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It means a certain something. You have a certain something."

He smirked. "I know what it means, but why say it to me? Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I meant what I said," she replied. "You really do have-"

"You can take a rest on the couch."

"Oh." Yvette sighed with relief as she sank onto the comfortable couch. "I thought...you..."

She listened to the echo of his boots as he stood in front of her. "What? That I would crucify you? No, dear, I won't. Your clothes are wet. You can borrow a uniform from a colleague."

"Yes, Prime Minister!" She wiped remnants of tears away. "I didn't expect you to be this considerate."

Nidhogg frowned. "Why wouldn't I be? You are my secretary and I would like you to remain my secretary." He smiled. "Honestly, I think you have a certain something too. You'll be traveling with me as the image of Lilith Kingdom and in all of Miraland, image is everything."

Yvette smiled, so full of relief she could burst. "I understand! Thank you, Minister!"

"My pleasure."

* * *

When Yvette walked out of the room, Nidhogg took a few steps forward, his arms folded across his chest. "The soul of a rabbit indeed," he whispered, running his burgundy veil through his gloved hands. "For once, I don't have to make my own luck."

* * *

The veil thing was actually inspired by the Anne of Cleves entrance in the Tudors. And honestly, you can see that my "kinks" are showing. Nidhogg hit many of my critical hits, tbh and that's how my headcanon developed the way it did.


	2. A tight ship

The other part of Yvette's first day and just a taste of how the Prime Minister handles things.

Notes: The artist scene was based on a video I saw on Youtube that I found rather infuriating. Also, I wonder if other references can be spotted. Locco ended up being an interesting character to me as was Kiki, and I "stan" Bobo given her backstory/situation. So, I included them all.

Chapter Text

Yvette thought that the afternoon would be better. Of course, she was wrong. She'd been outside for a breath of fresh air and found that a grayish white husky wanted to share some air with her. Except, the dog wanted more than that. He began growling at her. Yvette froze, but dog kept approaching.

"I don't have any food..." she stammered. "I-I'm not tasty." The dog kept approaching. "Please." She started walking away, but she heard the sound of paws after her. "Please!" She started running, but the dog barked and kept chasing her. She didn't know how long it had been chasing her? Two blocks? All she knew was that she bumped into someone...someone in burgundy.

/Oh no/. "Prime...prime minister..." She looked up at Prime Minister Nidhogg, but he only briefly smiled before calling out to the dog.

"Sit."

The dog obeyed. Yvette couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nidhogg walked over to the dog, holding out a gloved hand.

"Shake." The dog held out his paw and they shook hands. "Now go." When the dog did, Nidhogg turned to Yvette.

"Huh? It obeyed?" She asked, sincerely shocked.

"It's always obedient," Nidhogg answered with a smile. He approached her. "Now, why would it chase you?"

Yvette shrugged. "I'm popular with small animals...but, I don't know why that dog would chase me. This is embarrassing. Are you embarrassed?"

Nidhogg chuckled. "No, not at all. I don't mind." He walked in front of her. "Follow me. There is work to be done."

Inside the building, Yvette heard co-workers talking.

"Hey, did you see the new secretary?"

"Sure did! Walking disaster zone. Why did he choose her when there are so many better people out there?"

"She's not so bad. She's as tender as a bunny. Maybe she has a certain something. We shouldn't be hasty in judging her."

Nidhogg stood in front of the three, a gloved hand on his chin, his eyebrows raised, his voice like a slash. "What are you three doing here? Do you not have jobs to do?"

"Oh! Minister! We..." The three workers scurried away.

"Sir, are they my colleagues? Yvette asked.

Nidhogg nodded as he kept his gaze on the worker who defended Yvette. "Yes, but you have different duties. You'll know each other in the future." He resumed walking. "Come on, we've wasted enough time."

They stopped at another set of workers who had been styling a dress. Or, what Yvette thought was a dress. Nidhogg simply had one glove on his chin, but his eyebrows were raised, his golden eyes scanned the outfit, and no smile adorned his striking face.

"This is not going to happen," he simply stated.

The outfit in question looked like a bunch of balloons being stitched together with ribbons that didn't even match. The shoes looked like packing boxes with straps. The stylists looked at each other and the poor model couldn't even look at any of them. Yvette wanted to say that it doesn't seem suitable, but she found that she didn't need to say anything at all when he briefly glanced at her before looking back at them.

"There's a term for this: hot mess. Even that is too flattering. Fix this. In fact, start over."

One of the stylists tried to chime. "We wanted to-"

"Why are you defending this to me? /Fix it/."

When the workers scurried, Nidhogg kept walking and Yvette did her best to keep up. The rest of her day proved a bit better despite some stumbling and paper drops. The Prime Minister only smiled while he ran a ship that proved as tight as everyone claimed. So tight in fact, that when he confronted a suspected art thief he merely stood with his arms folded, his face like sleek steel, his voice sounding like that very same steel.

"Why did you steal someone else's work?" He asked. "Don't bother trying to deny it. I already know the truth. You asked your pawn to draw in an empty sketchbook and you claimed credit for the work." He looked over the at the artist who stood nearby and pointed at the thief. "This girl is not your friend. She is only using you for your art. The sooner you see it, the better. Do you understand me?"

The artist nodded. The thief's mouth dropped and she started crying. The Prime Minister simply stood there, waiting. Yvette sensed that he could wait forever if he had to. The artist shook her head, clearly a victim of those tears at one time, but with Nidhogg around, not anymore.

"You've done this before," Nidhogg continued. "Usually, someone will approach and wonder what is wrong." The thief's tears meant nothing to him neither did her increasing volume. "You'll make up some story about how you were attacked unfairly and that person will side with you. If your target can't properly explain themselves, then you will be believed. Maybe that person will yield and give you something to make nice." His amber gold eyes flickered over at the artist, who sadly nodded, and then those eyes flickered back to the thief. "Today is not that day. In fact, it will never happen again."

The thief suddenly stopped crying, her face turning pale. Nidhogg nodded. "Hmmm...just as I thought. Did you really think that would work with me? Did you really think I would side with you? Did you really think I would be like the others?" He took a step forward with nothing but a soft smile on his face. "You thought wrong." That last statement came out in a whisper that might as well have been a razor blade. "You will leave immediately and never return. Is that understood?"

The thief bolted out of the room. Yvette gasped, knowing full well that she herself would have acted like the artist if she had a similar 'friend.' She felt thankful that she did not, not anymore at least.

"I hope you've learned some lessons from this," he told the artist.

"I have..." she replied. "I need to be better."

Nidhogg nodded. "If you wish to remain here, then you do indeed." He quickly tilted his head to the side and the artist left. He turned to Yvette.

"Choose your friends carefully."

She simply nodded and followed him until the day finally ended. On the way home, she stopped at a tea shop where she sat with her friends, a girl in a frilly pink dress and another in yellow with light orange borders.

"So, how was it?" The girl in yellow asked, her eyes wide. "He's cute, isn't he?" She held her hands over her heart. "And he smells soooooooooo gooooood!"

"Bobo!" The girl in pink shook her head with a smile. "How was your day though?"

"Uhm..." Yvette did her best to recount the day.

"Wait, what!?" Both girls exclaimed when she mentioned the cut off incident.

"Oh no..." Bobo looked at the girl in pink. "Have you ever done something like that, Locco? To be honest, I wouldn't have dared. And the /Prime Minister/!? Eeek! I would have died."

"No," Locco replied. "It's a common mistake though." She sighed, her bobbed hair swinging over her cheeks. "Please be careful next time, Yvette. Can you imagine if he hit you?"

Yvette blushed, a chuckle escaping her lips. "He said that his car had brakes and he knew how to use them."

"Oh! I bet he does...them boots! Those gloves! All those clothes!" Bobo looked up at the slowly darkening sky. "Can you imagine being in his car? Watching him drive..." She fake fainted. "Swoooon!"

"I'm sure a lot of people do, Bobo," Locco laughed. She took a sip of her tea, a delicious blend known as "Cicia Fog". Yvette had one too.

"I actually don't," Yvette answered.

"Not yet!" Bobo retorted, taking a sip of strawberry infusion tea.

Locco laughed. "Honestly, I wish I could have been his secretary. I tried and he was polite enough, but he didn't seem interested." She shrugged. "I envy you, Yvette, and yet I don't. Still, I'm proud of you and I'm sure Kiki is too."

"Oh she is!" Yvette beamed. She continued telling them about her day while they nodded at some parts, laughed at other parts, but fell silent when the artist finally came up.

"I know her," Bobo said with not a hint of humor in her voice. "That thief tried to be my friend, but my senses tingled and I chased her off with a Styling Contest."

"She tried the same with me," Locco added, "to the same result. She can't even steal properly. At least the Phantom Thief is cool. Anyway, I hope that the artist gets better at dealing with situations like that. She's actually talented and I'd hate to see her work stolen by anyone, especially by fake friends. The Prime Minister did a great job handling the situation."

Bobo's eyes brightened again. "Yes! He's just great at everything! SWWWWOOOON!"

Locco rolled her eyes. "I hope you learn too, Yvette. I think you'll do well with someone like him."

That night, Yvette sat in a recliner at home, the December Troupe TV show in the background. She had just finished talking to Kiki on the phone. The conversation mirrored the tea shop one, only Kiki wasn't quite as swooning or giggly. She was, however, impressed.

"You really would benefit from him," Kiki said. "Everything is made clear. No games, no nonsense. This may sound weird, but there is freedom in the discipline he would provide."

At first Yvette felt afraid, even doubtful, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that they could be right.


End file.
